


Euphoria

by freebird97



Series: Spooktober [2]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: College AU, F/M, I have absolutely no regrets about writing this mildly spicy one-shot, I have no idea what to tag this with, Vampire AU, all I can say is that I have a vampire and biting kink, and this features both those things so you’ve been warned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 18:13:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21257510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freebird97/pseuds/freebird97
Summary: Joker is a mysterious man to the general public, but, to you, he isn’t. He trusts you with one of his bigger secrets—it not being his identity behind the mask, but, what he is.He’s a vampire.Who knew the infamous leader of the renown Phantom Thieves of Hearts could be be far from human... And who knew you could trust him so easily, despite knowing what he is.





	Euphoria

A crash startles you awake. Jolting up in your bed, your sleep-blurred vision immediately turns to where the source of the sound came from. You swear under your breath and reach for the lamp at the side of your bed to turn it on, but, a foreign hand snaps out and stops you.

“Wh”—

Another hand reaches forward, keeping you from crying out in alarm. You whimper, body shaking as your blood pumps hot throughout your veins. However, it’s quickly soothed when a pain filled voice whispers.

“It’s only me, treasure.”

Slowly, the hand at your mouth goes away. You keep silent, though, listening for any sound that someone is aware you’re no longer alone in your room. Outside the wind blows gently against the walls of your dorm as the occasional falling leaf brushes against the window. No other sound is heard, making relief wash through you. The last thing you want is someone coming to investigate the crash that sounded in your room. At the same time, you also thank the heavens you got lucky and don’t have a roommate.

“Joker,” your murmur, reaching out to the male as you shift to sit on the side of the bed. He’s breathing heavily, which is unsettling. “What’s going on? Is something wrong?”

He doesn’t say a word, instead only hovering close to you. You can feel his body heat all around you, keeping you sheltered from the chill of your room in the absence of blankets. You pull yourself closer to him, reaching out. He’s shivering, too, which is even more worrying than his silence.

Your purse your lips. “Sit down, please. You’re worrying me...”

Being gentle, you help the male sit down beside you. An arm wrapped around his waist reveals him to be even worse off than you thought. Not only is he shivering and breathing heavily, but you swear you feel...

Ignoring the chill in the air as you step away from Joker, you move to turn on your lamp. He doesn’t stop you this time, but when you turn back to him his gaze is squarely upon you. You ignore than in favor of staring in wide open shock at the male’s ruffled appearance.

“Oh my god. Joker, what happened?!”

The dark colors of the male’s outfit hides most of it, but there's still no mistaking the dark patches of blood across his body. The majority of it flecks his torso as parts of his sleeves and undershirt have clearly been ripped and is showing skin. The most worrisome thing, however, is the fact the wounds you can see haven’t healed yet. As far as you’re aware, Joker’s accelerated healing due to being a vampire should have kicked in already, but it clearly hasn’t.

“I’m...” He grimaces as he shifts his position. “I’m okay.”

You stare long and hard at him. “No, you’re not. Don’t try to lie to me. Why haven’t your wounds already healed?”

Finally, the male looks at you. It’s a gaze filled with such pain that it makes your heart break a little. You’ve never seen him like this; he’s always so calm, smooth, and confident around you. “I was attacked by a vampire hunter,” he says slowly. “Their weapons are laced with a poison that affects my healing abilities.”

Your eyes widen. “Is… is there a way to reverse it?”

Once again, Joker looks away from you. You see him swallow, his Adam’s apple bobbing. He has stopped shivering and is instead sitting straight as a board, looking as if he’s going to bolt at any second. Just to make sure he doesn’t, you move closer to him. This only makes him stiffen further, but you'd rather him be uncomfortable than have him bolt on you.

“Well? You know I’m willing to do anything to help.” Carefully, you reach out to grab one of his gloved hands. He lets you take it between your’s, but still doesn’t make eye contact. “Please, Joker.”

The male inhales slowly, then lets the breath go heavily after a few second pause. Even more slowly, his eyes come back to your own gaze, meeting it with such an intensity it takes your breath away. It’s further stilled when a deep ruby color takes over the dark gray of his irises. “Drinking blood is the only way to counteract the poison,” he whispers.

Oh. _ Oh _.

Such an answer should’ve been expected in your mind, yet your head refuses to wrap around it. You stand there, your hands still holding one of Joker’s. He doesn’t move, just watching you with that silent intensity.

It’s now your turn to gulp. Your stomach flip-flops anxiously, but you push it aside in favor of rising determination. Carefully, you sit yourself down upon Joker’s lap, also letting go of his hand. Once comfortable, the male loosely wraps an arm around your waist, his eyes narrowing in obvious confusion. Any other time you’d laugh at such an expression, but this time you just smile instead.

“Well, allow me to help you, than,” you say, gently smiling still. Joker gasps audibly, which draws that small laughter out of you. Before he can protest, like he clearly wants to, you speak again. “I told you: I’m willing to do anything to help. Even if that means drinking my blood.”

Red eyes search your own, his free hand rising to cup your cheek. His thumb brushes tenderly over your skin as he continues to search for any hesitation. When he finds none, he pauses, his lips pursed once again. “Are you sure?”

You nod. “Positive. I trust you.” Joker has snuck away and into your room many nights now. His first visits were brief, yet, due to his insistence on visiting, the male had grown on you despite the little amount of time spent together. He clearly had no bad intentions—he just wanted to visit someone who didn’t want to see him arrested. And once he had found out you were a fan of him and his merry band of thieves, he started coming over almost every night after their heists.

After a month of visiting, he entrusted you with an even deeper secret. Only his fellow thieves were aware of this; you were the first outsider to be told he is a vampire.

Then, it wasn’t until a few nights ago you found out why he decided to visit you in the first place. He had caught your scent while out on a heist. It had intoxicated him so much he followed it all the way to your dorm, where you slept peacefully. It explained why you awoke with a start that night, feeling like you were being watched in your sleep. Apparently he made a hasty, silent retreat when you awoke, but had vowed to himself to see you again and greet himself properly to you.

All this gathered together, you trust the male. You may not know the identity behind the mask, but that doesn’t matter. Joker is a thief, but honorable and compassionate. His actions alone are enough to attest to that.

Joker closes his eyes and when he opens them again the ruby is a much brighter shade than before. “It will sting when I first bite you,” he murmurs, his thumb circling the skin of your cheek again. “I will make sure it doesn’t hurt any more than that.”

You nod, that being all you can reply with. Once again, you hold your breath. This time it is in anticipation for what is to come. Joker stares into your eyes for a moment longer before he pulls your body flush against his. You gasp, it stuttering as you feel warm breath fan across your neck. A full body shiver possesses you, goosebumps rising up wherever they can. More further rise up when you notice the hand that was upon your cheek has moved into your hair, it entangling in it gently.

You resist the urge to swallow, still waiting with bated breath for Joker to do anything more. His breathing still fans across your neck as he seems to almost hesitate.

“Joker?” You inquire, unsure. Your response is a subtle peck of warm lips to your neck. You stiffen, your eyes widening. A few seconds pass before another small kiss is laid to your skin, then another and another. A deep exhale is stuttered past your lips as you shakily wrap your arms around the male, drawing yourself impossibly closer to him. His kisses should be soothing, yet, they only make your heartbeat skyrocket.

The hand in your hair scratches your scalp as the lips trail up to your ear. The tension in the thief’s body has completely disappeared. It seems to have leapt onto you instead. “Easy now, love,” Joker whispers into your ear. This eases your tension slightly, but it isn’t enough for the male. He pulls away, looking at you warmly. “Are you sure that you want to do this? I can feel your anxiety...”

It’s your turn to look away, a bashful color making itself known on your cheeks. “I already said I’m willing to do anything. I just… I just thought you’d bite me and get this over with.”

A low chuckle catches your attention. Looking back at Joker, you see him grinning impishly. You stare hard at him, almost gasping when you see a glimpse of his fangs. His red eyes are such a bright carmine they almost seem to be glowing now, too. “Ah, but where’s the fun in that, treasure?”

You gasp finally, caught off guard when the male swoops in for a kiss on the lips. It takes a moment for your brain to catch up with the present, but once it does you reciprocate. Your hands grab a fistful of the male’s long black coat to gain some sense of grounding, otherwise it feels as if you may float away.

Much to your silent dismay, the kiss doesn’t last long. Soon enough Joker pulls away, his head burying back into your neck. However, his lips don’t leave your skin as he continues his exploration of it. You’re putty in his hands as you wait for him to finally do what you’ve been waiting anxiously for.

He doesn’t make you wait much longer. He kisses your skin a few more times before you feel him hover his mouth over where you can keenly feel a vein in your neck pulsing. The only forewarning you receive comes in the form of a growl before a sharp pain makes itself known to you.

You almost cry out in pain, but a hand snaps out and encloses over your mouth. Instead all you can do is cry into the larger, gloved hand. You squeeze your eyes shut, the pain seeming to last an eternity, even if it is only a few seconds. When it washes away you still don’t relax, however, sitting deathly still in Joker’s lap. You must’ve calmed somewhat enough for the male, for soon you hear a low, crooning purr from him.

You hold still, yet, you notice something as the seconds tick by. There’s no more pain—actually, you feel something else entirely. Euphoria slowly settles over you, which makes your body relax from its tense position and your breathing settles into slow inhales and exhales. You’re not sure if it’s a side effect of your blood being taken or if Joker and his vampiric abilities have something to do with it. You’re starting to wonder if it’s the latter, though, considering he did state he wanted to make sure you felt no pain after the initial bite.

When Joker pulls away, you bury your head into his neck. “How do you feel?” He asks you. All you can reply with is a hum, which makes the male chuckle. “Good, I imagine. That’s all the better.”

His lips attach back to bite, but when his fangs sink into your flesh again no pain makes itself known. Instead, all you feel is a wave of warmth wash through you. It makes you groan quietly, shivering once again. Joker growls in response, and presses his body to yours insistently. Your eyes are squeezed tightly shut as the euphoria continues to wash over you, masking the slowly rising dizziness.

After a few minutes and with a rippling growl, Joker pulls away from your neck. You stay where you are, having no energy to move. It’s hard to miss the rigidity of his body. He must be holding himself back from drinking any more. A good thing, too, for your sure your dizziness would’ve gotten worse had he gone on any longer.

“How are your wounds?” You ask him. Normally you’d pull away to inspect them yourself, but you’re doubting you’d be able to check him over properly with the state you’re in.

“Completely healed. Thank you, treasure.” He kisses your forehead as he relaxes. Your grip on his coat falls slack, exhaustion creeping up on you. It’s only furthered as Joker strokes your hair and rubs soothing patterns into your back. “I feel much better, as well.”

“That’s good.” You nuzzle into his neck, humming. “‘M happy to have helped.”

Joker chuckles, kissing your cheek. “Why don’t you get some sleep? I’ll watch over you while you rest.”

Your vision begins to darken further as you feel sleep begin to cocoon your consciousness. All you can reply with is a simple “okay” before unconsciousness takes you.

* * *

The next morning, you awake to the sound of heavy rain pattering against your dorm’s window. Groaning, you roll over onto your other side and stare blearily at your clock on your nightstand. You’ve slept in until almost noon. Thankfully you’re classes aren’t until later in the afternoon today.

Slowly, you sit up. Your eyes trail across your room. You see no sign of anything out of the ordinary—no thief is around to greet you.

Suddenly, your eyes catch sight of something on your desk. Curiosity rising, you walk over to it, your eyes widening when you see what awaits you. Joker may not be here to wake you up himself, but a gift placed carefully on your desk is enough to speak of his presence.

Mindful of where you touch them, you pick up the bouquet that’s settled on your desk. Hydrangeas, gardenias, and red roses make up the large set of flowers, and they’re all tied together with a black ribbon. You eye to bouquet with a smile while your hand trails up to healing bite mark on your neck.

“You’re welcome, Joker,” you mumble to your silent room.


End file.
